Wrath Of Jeremy
by HazelWitch81
Summary: A middle school bully from Fry's past tempers with his urine test results in this Fry, Scruffy, and Zoidberg adventure


Note: If any of you Futurama fans recall on Bender's Game when Fry got all muscular he mentioned a kid named Jeremy who probably used to harrass and beat him up in middle school. What would happen if 'Jeremy' came to the future? If this fanfic seems too mediocre, just keep in mind I have not written one in two years. Life got in the way. If the jokes seem flat or dull, sorry. Thought it would be fun to have a season 6A-style plot with the main characters going on adventures with another character they normally wouldn't hang out with. Loved that season. Why in the world did Futurama fans strongly dislike season 6A? The reasons are unknown to me. This fanfic is also a response to one I once read about Leela getting chased by bullies in her past and Fry owing to protect her.

Futurama

Wrath of Jeremy

by: Hailey Sands

It's The Gift That Keeps On Giving.

Screen: California Raisins Cartoon

Chapter One:

One night at Planet Express, everyone was waiting for the results of their urine tests. Farnsworth walks in to tell the results.

Fry: Dammit! Forgot to stay up all night and study for this!

Bender: You don't study for urine tests, ass!

Farnsworth: Results are in! Results are in!

Bender: Already know I passed! I piss beer! It's in my system, baby!

Farnsworth: All of you passed!

Everybody cheers.

Farnsworth: But one of you failed.

Leela: Possibly Zoidberg.

Amy: Guh! With all that ink that comes out of him...

Farnsworth: Actually, Zoidberg passed!

Zoidberg: Hooray! I'm a success for once!

Hermes: Not good at anything else. Can tell you that much.

Zoidberg: Awwwww...

Bender: What's the terrible truth? Which one of the loser humans failed! Want to see the look on it's face...

Farnsworth: Obviously, you passed Bender. As you have stated before, you pee beer. The person who failed is...Fry!

Everybody gasps and Fry panics.

Fry (shocked): WHAT?! I pass every year!

Bender: Yeah, kidney stones!

Fry: Exactly what did you find in my urine, Professor?

Farnsworth (looking at the chart): According to the test, your urine contained meth, crack, and heroin.

Leela: Could Fry be on drugs?

Fry: No, Leela! Don't listen! It's all a mistake.

Bender grabs Fry by the shirt collar.

Fry: Bender, let me go!

Bender: Tell me the name of your dealer, scrawny! Have him hook me up with some beer!

Fry: There IS no dealer! I swear! I have never taken drugs in my life.

Bender (gets in Fry's face): Don't play innocent with us...

Fry (sneers angerly): Look who likes to play innocent!

Bender lets go of Fry. Hermes, Amy, Leela and Farnsworth decide to give Fry the benefit of the doubt.

Fry: Sorry people. Never failed a urine test before. Never even took drugs. Was against them in the 1980s when Nancy Reagan had that campaign.

Bender: Yeah, sure. What about all those raves you and I went to? Then you get high and wake up next to a Brailizan hooker!

Fry (angerly): That's a lie and you know it! (looks down and breaths out) Sorry to have snapped at you like that. My mind is such a jumble. Feeling so surprised, shocked, and angry all at the same time. (points finger in the air) Got it! Someone has it in for me.

Bender: Hey! I may have done some stuff to you, but thinking I switched your urine is going WAY too far, you skinny (beep)!

Leela: We understand how you feel, Fry. I have never been wrongfully accused of anything before. But we'll help you though this.

Amy: It's okay if you're angry and think someone might have done this to you. Feel the same if I were in your position.

Fry: Appreciate all the support. (hangs his head) I still feel pissed!

Bender: Maybe a little 'peed' off! (laughs) Perhaps 'urine' too deep! (starts dancing around and sings 3x) Fry is peed off! Urine too deep! Fry is peed off! Urine too deep!

Fry feels horrible and tries to make sense of what happened to him. Bender still does the mocking dance at Fry's expense.

Farnsworth: Got some good news!

Hermes: Waiting to hear that all day. After the bad news about Fry.

Fry: Stop rubbing it in!

Farnsworth: Leela, Bender, Hermes, Amy. Since you four passed the urine test with flying colors, for a whole week, you're all going to Hawaii!

Bender: Hawaii? Home of volcanos, grass skirts, and ritual dances? Hope there's a virgin sacrifice and pina colodas!

Hermes: Sweet Peaches of South Beach! Usually hate vacations! But not this time! Taking Labarbra with me!

Leela: Hawaii! This is quite the surprise! Want to hit the beach, go shopping, and catch some waves!

Amy: Laying in the sun, and work on my tan! Getting my party board ready! Leela and I can have a surfing racing!

Leela: Love to do that! You're on, Amy!

Fry: Wait! Why don't you guys help me! You said you would...

Leela: Not right now. When we come back we will.

Bender: Let's GO ALREADY!

Fry feels even worse than he does. Bender, Hermes, Leela, and Amy all board the Planet Express ship and headed to Hawaii. Before going, they picked up Labarbra on the way there. Fry stays behind all despondant and feeling abandoned.

Fry (crying): None of them care to help me. (sobs) Nobody believes me. They all laugh and turn their backs on me. Someone did this to me. I know that's true!

A hand is laid upon Fry's shoulder. Fry turns around and it's Scruffy. Zoidberg was besides him, too.

Scruffy: We believe you, Fry. We know you never do drugs.

Fry: Scruffy?

Scruffy: Instincts are always right. Even in dumb people. Whoever did this to you isn't worth the salt in the bread.

Fry: Would have preferred Bender and Leela to help me...but...all right.

Scruffy: Gotta have other friends too besides them. On the other hand, Scruffy loves himself a good mystery.

Zoidberg (zooms up): I'm coming too! Don't say no!

Fry: Let's do it.

After that, Fry agrees to let Scruffy and Zoidberg help him find the person who messed up his urine test.

Chapter Two:

Scruffy, Fry, and Zoidberg walk out of Planet Express. They all go into an alley to stratagize a plan.

Zoidberg: Who do you think might have done this to you?

Fry: Somebody who really hates me. Thought Bender did for a minute...

Scruffy (laughs): Yes, he's always a suspect. Anyway, back to the point. You do have some enemies. Like Zapp Brannigan, The Omicrons, Roberto and that bunch. Think one of them might have tampered with your urine test?

Fry: Crossed my mind. Could be true.

Scruffy: What about one of those girls you dated. Morgan Proctor...Michelle...Colleen...

Fry: Yeah. It might be that one of them wants me back. Michelle came to the future and got back together with me after dumping me for Pauly Shore. If she stayed with him or not, don't know. She did it to get back at me for breaking up with her.

Zoidberg: Classic case of revenge. All this could be adding up. (snaps claw): Got it! Those muscular women must have done this to poor Fry?

Fry: Hmmmm. What woman did I date that was muscular?

Zoidberg: You know! They have great hatred for men! (twirls claw) Those ones who keep going on and on about the snu-snu!

Scruffy: Amazon women! Of course! From Amazonia. Some live here on Earth for the season, they're back on their planet now this time of year.

Fry: One of them wanted to get revenge on me for not giving them good enough snu-snu! Of course! It all makes sense now!

Scruffy: Think we're onto something.

Zoidberg: (snaps claw) Quick! To Amazonia!

Fry, Scruffy, and Zoidberg all realize the Planet Express ship was already being used.

Zoidberg: How do we get there? The others took the ship for vacation...

Scruffy: We're taking my hovercar.

Zoidberg, Fry, and Scruffy all get into Scruffy's hovercar that was shaped like a garbage can and Scruffy flies it to Amazonia.

Fry: This is the most degrading expirience of my life.

Chapter Three:

Scruffy flies his hovercar to Amazonia. On the way there Fry feels that there's no hope left for him.

Zoidberg: Isn't this cool of us how we're helping you out, Fry?

Fry: Guess so. Not the same without Leela and Bender. You would think they would ditch the Hawaii trip and help me.

Zoidberg: You're more important, Fry. (puts claw on Fry's back) Who needs Hawaii anyway.

Scruffy: Hopefully, one of these Amazon women will know something.

Fry: Now that I failed the urine test, I'll be fired soon. Where will I go? What other job can I do? Delivery Boy is all I know.

Zoidberg: There, there, old chap! I can find you a job as a Lumber Liquidator!

Fry moans as he cups his hands over his face.

Scruffy: From what I gather, Amazon women hate men. It's very important we don't make ourselves targets.

Fry: It's hopeless! Let's face it. I'm boned. If I'm fired, Leela will never love me. Nobody likes an unemployed bum. Bender will probably have to end up providing for me, like a parent does for a child. He's treated me like that sometimes...

Zoidberg: If you ever lose Bender and Leela, you got your ol' pal Zoidberg!

Fry sighs sadly and they were now in Amazonia. The minute they got out, they had to cross a bridge. The planet is the same as they have left it. All jungle terrain.

Scruffy (points as he sees the Amazon Women): Ha! See them up ahead!

Zoidberg: Whatever you do, don't look down. Common law of crossing the bridge.

Scruffy: This is like my favorite B-Movie Untamed Women. Gosh, I have sick and twisted tastes.

Fry: They know me here. We'll ask which one is responsible for switching my urine results.

Zoidberg, Scruffy, and Fry successfully crossed the bridge and were stopped by Amazon women. There were four of them of all different races. One was Hispanic and the other was Asian. One was white, one was black. Varia and Sandra were their names.

Varia: Halt! Who goes there?

Sandra: Who invited you male scum?

Fry (nervously): Uhhh, the reason we're here...one of you...

Zoidberg: One of you came to Earth...

Scruffy: And switched the results of Fry's urine test!

More Amazon women came to the scene. Their names were Cleo, Tennus, Myra, and Darlie.

Cleo: Switching urine? What makes you think we're capable of such nonsense?

Fry: You all remember me right? You all snu-snued me a couple some years ago?

All the Amazon Women say "YES" in unison.

Fry: My instinct tells me that one of you did it is maybe you thought I didn't give you good enough snu-snu and spiked my pee with drugs?

The Amazon Women all laughed at Fry.

Zoidberg: Very possible! You all hate men and will do anything to demean them!

Tennus: Spiked urine with drugs? Ha! That is a typical male scum thing to do! Just because we hate men...

Myra: We could never get back at them by doing something so childish. We would never stoop to man's level...

Darlie: Now get out of here because you ALL get snu-snued!

Scruffy: Sorry we suspected you with this, we'll be out of your way!

Fry: Think it's best if we just leave.

Zoidberg: Affirmative that!

Scruffy, Fry, and Zoidberg heed the Amazon women's warning by running across the bridge. They all get into Scruffy's hovercar and take off.

Chapter Four:

Scruffy's hovercar flies through space. They all think of someone else who might've spiked Fry's urine with drugs.

Zoidberg: We ruled out revenge as a motive...

Scruffy: Another reason could be jealousy.

Zoidberg: Concentrate Fry! Think like you've never thought before. Who do you think could be an ugly green eyed monster to you?

Fry: I'm always jealous of others. Say wait. Just thought of someone. That guy from that planet Mr. Peppy was on. The Bone Vampire planet.

Scruffy: What was his name?

Fry: Angus! Leela hooked up with him and he made me try to kill Mr. Peppy. Yes, bet anything Angus snuck back to Earth put drugs in my urine all because he was jealous that I ended up with Leela!

Zoidberg: Makes perfect sense! Remember that place, it was called Doohan Six!

Fry (sits with his hand on his knee): Keep expecting to hear Bender's witty banter.

Still feeling disdained Bender and Leela aren't there, Scruffy reassures Fry as they were going to Doohan Six.

Scruffy: Good thinking there, Fry. Could be a possible motive. We got your back no matter what. Buckle your sphincters, we're going to Doohan Six!

The hovercar lands in Doohan Six. A flock of Bone Vampires ran away once Scruffy's hovercar landed in the field that lead to the bar. Scruffy, Zoidberg, and Fry get out of Scruffy's hovercar and head to the bar. The planet was the same as they have left it. They see all the people of Doohan Six inside the bar partying.

Zoidberg (looks around): Second time I'm here. Still keep thinking Bravehart is going to show up and moon me!

Scruffy: Never been here before, but is that Angus? (points)

Fry: Yes! That's him. That is what he looks like. See him? That's the one.

Scruffy walks into the bar, and Angus sees him with Fry and Zoidberg.

Angus: Hey, I remember you. Welcome back, Fry. Look everyone. It's Fry!

Everybody in the bar screams "Fry".

Fry: This is like the Doohan Six version of Cheers!

Scruffy: We're not here on a social call, Angus.

Angus: Wee are you here? For beer?

Fry: More like drugs on your behalf! You just couldn't stand the fact that I ended up with Leela.

Angus: What are you talking aboot?

Zoidberg: You snuck back to earth and changed Fry's urine test results to make it look like he was on drugs so he can lose his job! And so you can win back Leela!

Angus (laughs): We don't do drugs here. We're all about beer. Don't you remember that, lads? I only go to Earth to get more wepaons to hunt Bone Vampires. I forgot about that cyclops.

A barmaid walks up to Angus and kisses him. They show them a computer video of Angus going to Earth to buy hunting supplies.

Barmaid: See lads? His story checks out. Angus would never do anything so henious.

Angus: Must feel really stupid, eh. The only henious thing I do is hunt Bone Vampires! Now get out of here.

Zoidberg: Think we better leave now.

Fry, Scruffy, and Zoidberg leave their bar and go back to Scruffy's hovercar and took off into space.

Scruffy: Hmmm. What do you know. Angus moved on. That was a false lead.

Chapter Five:

Scruffy's hovercar was flying back to Earth. Fry was now an emotional wreck.

Fry (nervously): This is getting us nowhere! All I want to do is find the culprit who did this to me.

Zoidberg: Give it some time. We're getting there. Put your trust in us.

Fry (angerly): Trust in You? Zoidberg? That will never happen! You two are so imcompetant! At least Bender and Leela are resourceful! If Bender and Leela were helping me instead of you two clowns, they would've found the perp by now. This should've NEVER happened to me! I should be in Hawaii with my friends!

Scruffy: Don't get mad at us on account of we're not Leela and Bender, Fry. We're doing the best we can here.

Fry: Your best isn't good enough! (sobs) I miss them so much.

Zoidberg: Those Amazon Women and Angus had motive to do that to Fry. We don't have any leads anymore. Unless you want to interrogate Zapp.

Scruffy: Hold onto your spats! Scruffy's got a theory!

Fry: This should've happened to YOU, Zoidberg!

Zoidberg: Sure! Lash out at me when I'm trying to help. Everybody else does!

Scruffy lands his hovercar on Earth. They were back in New New York and parked next to the New New York Blood and Urine bank. They dropped Fry off there. Zoidberg puts a device in Fry's coat pocket.

Fry: Heard of blood banks, but urine banks, too? The future is gross!

Scruffy: Perhaps someone screwed up here. Farnsworth takes the urine samples here.

Zoidberg: You can interview people here to see who made the mistake. (whispers to Fry) Pretend you don't know me! Went here to drink urine once.

Fry (morose): All right. You coming?

Zoidberg and Scruffy take off in their hovercar leaving Fry behind.

Scruffy (calling out): We're searching for more clues!

Thinking he's lost again, Fry tries to go into the blood/urine bank.

Fry: Shouldn't have gotten snippy at them like that. Gosh, I can be so mean. There must be something wrong with me. Can't blame them for trying. (hangs head) I try and fail everyday.

As Fry tries to open the enterance to the blood/urine bank, he discovers that it's closed for the day.

Fry (screams): This was my only chance in clearing my name. (crying) What'll I do now? No Leela. No Bender. I'll probably lose everything including my friends and job. Now Scruffy and Zoidberg have deserted me, too! MY LIFE IS FALLING APART AND NOBODY CARES!

After Fry screamed in resentment, an old fashioned hot dog truck is heard. It parks next to Fry.

Fry: I am in no mood! I'll get hot dogs when...

Before Fry can finish, he is knocked out. Moments later, he awakes and is in for the shock of his life.

Chapter Six:

Inside the hot dog truck, Fry finds himself tied to a chair. Then a man in a ski mask comes up to him.

Man: You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this!

Fry (struggles against the ropes): Who are you? What do you want with me? I'm trying to find something out here...

Man: Think you're going to soon enough.

Fry watches helplessly as the man takes off his ski mask. the man in the ski mask waas Jeremy. He was tall, had blackish brown hair in a mullet, blue eyes, he wore all leather. Jeremy also had tattoos and pirecings as well.

Jeremy: Hello, Butthole Surfer! Remember me?

Fry (screams): Jeremy! You were my junior high bully! How did you get to the future?

Jeremy: I have been stalking you of course...

Fry: You stalked me for 1000 years? Did you know I was frozen? You're insane.

Jeremy: Knew you got frozen! Yeah I did stalk you! Thanks for calling me 'insane' by the way. Heard about your little 'urine' incident! Why? Because (points to himself) I was the one who did it!

Fry: Here I went on a wild goose chase with Scruffy and Zoidberg for nothing. (to Jeremy) What is the reason?

Jeremy: Oh, you don't remember?

Fry: Remember? What exactly? I recall you bullying me just because I talked to that girl you liked. Beverly.

Jeremy: I got after you for that. But what YOU did to me was WORSE!

Fry: My friends Leela and Bender are going to kick your sorry ass! They always rescue me. Once you meet them, you'll be sorry!

Jeremy (shakes Fry): ZIP IT! Here is what you did. Seventh Grade. In the boy's locker room. You mistakenly opened up my locker and found drugs.

Fry: Oh, now I remember. What else?

Jeremy: You ratted me out to that gym teacher. After that my life was ruined.

Fry: How did I ruin your life?

Jeremy: The gym teacher called the cops. I was arrested and expelled. Spent 2 years in juvie hall and one year in a work farm for boys. Once my sentence was finished, my parents kicked me out.

Fry: You didn't deserve that, honest. Didn't know it went THAT far.

Jeremy: By age 15, I was a homeless bum. I had nothing. had to sell drugs to get buy. Then I decided to make it my life's mission to ruin yours!

Fry: You were stalking me this WHOLE time?

Jeremy: Correct, asshole! Started stalking you when you worked at that Panucci's Pizza Joint. Then on December 31st 1999, I secretly followed you to Applies Cryogenics and froze myself shortly after you got frozen. Waiting for the exact right moment to strike!

Fry: How did you get ahold of my urine test?

Jeremy: Posed as an intern at that blood/urine lab.

Fry: What do you plan to do with me?

Jeremy laughs diaboloically. As he readies his plan to humiliate Fry.

Chapter Seven:

Still trapped in the hot dog truck, Jeremy gets an old camcorder and cue cards. Fry is stuck tied to the chair.

Jeremy: I am going to set out to prove to the world that they biggest, baddest, most horrible bully in all of Flatbush, is YOU! Now, read what is on the cue cards!

Fry (getting mad and sweating in fear): Never! If you think I am giving into you...(struggling against the ropes) You are dreaming, buster!

Though still tied to the chair, Fry head butts Jeremy. He was not fazed by Fry's feeble attempt to defend himself. Fry falls backwards causing the back doors of the hot dog truck to open. Fry falls onto the street, Jeremy picks him back up and drags Fry back in.

Jeremy: Try and hit me?! Don't you realize how jealous I am of you? You've always had it better than me. The girls I liked prefered you. You were a pizza delivery boy, and I was a lowly drug dealer. Had a family that loved you...

Fry: My older brother Yancy didn't.

Jeremy screams in extreme anger as he holds the cue cards in front of Fry who was sweating fearfully.

Fry (scared): What do you want me to do with this?

Jeremy: Read what's on it, then I will film you. (clicks camcorder) Once I show this to the cops... You'll be in prison and homeless now.

Jeremy makes Fry read the cue cards. Fry reluctantly agrees.

Fry (reading from the cue card): My name is Philip J. Fry. I am a totally asshole and a pathetic loser. Let me tell you why...

Jeremy turns the cue card over as he films with the camcorder.

Fry (reading from the cue card again): When I was in seventh grade, I mistakenly opened up...

Gunshots were heard outside. Jeremy opens the hot dog truck and screams. Scruffy and Zoidberg had guns pointed at him.

Jeremy: Who the hell are you freaks?!

Zoidberg: How dare you mess with Fry like that!

Scruffy: Want to know where you are? You're in the jungle (beep)head, you're gonna die!

Zoidberg and Scruffy shoot up Jeremy. Then grab his body as he fell into the street. Scruffy then throws Jeremy into the sewer. Jeremy was barely alive. Fry assumes Leela and Bender saved him.

Fry: Bender! Leela! I knew you would be back from ya...

Much to his disapointment and relief, Fry sees it's Scruffy and Zoidberg.

Fry: Oh, it's you two.

Zoidberg: I was supposed to be say something cool when I shot him.

Scruffy: Variety is the spice of life, Fry.

Zoidberg: You should worship us! If it weren't for me and Scruffy, you never would've been able to clear your name!

Chapter Eight:

Scruffy and Zoidberg explain to Fry how they took down Jeremy. Scruffy and Zoidberg were now in the hot dog truck throwing away the cue cards and camcorder.

Fry: How did you know I was in the truck?

Scruffy: Zoidberg planted a homing device on you.

Zoidberg: As you always say, "damn right"! We went to the blood/urine bank and told them a mistake was made with your urine test. The homing device was making a video and we showed it to the people who worked at the blood/urine bank. See? Aren't I a better friend to you than Bender?

Scruffy: After we showed them the video on the homing device, they found your real urine test. We gave it to Farnsworth. You passed and you're totally off the hook. Jeremy unwittingly confessing everything.

Fry: Oh, snap. Sorry if I ever doubted you guys. I was so faithless in you two. You guys really are cool after all.

Scruffy: We were happy to oblige.

Fry: What happens now?

Zoidberg (breaking off Fry's ropes): We're taking you home and getting you out of here, that's what!

Scruffy and Zoidberg take off the ropes that held Fry to the chair and walked back to Planet Express.

Chapter Nine:

Back at Planet Express, Leela, Bender, Hermes, and Amy were still not back from their Hawaiian vacation yet. Farnsworth apologizes to Fry.

Farnsworth: Had no idea this happened to you, Fry. I'm not usually empathetic with you. Must have been a helluva ordeal you went though with the urine test. Sorry for the misunderstanding.

Fry: Happy to put it behind me. Hope it never happens again. Apology accepted.

Farnsworth: Would you like to join the others in Hawaii?

Song: The Rolling Stones You Can't Always Get What You Want plays.

Fry (looks at Scruffy and Zoidberg): Nah, I'll pass. Bender and Leela ran out and abandoned me at a time when I needed them the most. So for now, I don't need them. They don't need me. Maybe I can hang around with Scruffy and Zoidberg for a while.

Zoidberg: Not only that, while we were helping Fry, nobody bashed, shafted, or made fun of me.

Fry: I noticed that. Sort of went off on you.

Zoidberg: That's fine. Forgot all about it. So, Fry. Now that we're all friends, where would you like to go?

Scruffy: How about a strip club?

Fry: Sounds cool. And maybe a bar, too. Or a skating rink. We are guys after all.

Scruffy, Fry, and Zoidberg all go to a bar. Fry decides to have fun and hang around with Scruffy and Zoidberg for now. In this expirence, Fry learned that he can't always rely on the same people to help him with his problems, and make time for new people to befriend and new friends can help him better than his lifelong friends ever could. Meanwhile in the sewers, Jeremy finds himself chained to a pole and about to be sewer mutant chow. Even Munda and Morris were there.

Jeremy: All right. All right. So you all have me. Now what are you freaks going to do? Hate this stupid future! Full of FREAKS!

Then the sewer mutants summon a green globbish monster to eat Jeremy.

Jeremy: Eeeek! Not good! AAAAHHHH!

THE END


End file.
